Musea Wiki
world map.]] Welcome to the Musea wiki! Musea is a shared tabletop universe based on, but not limited by Pathfinder. It contains a vast amount of stories, events, characters, and places, resulting from contributions from a multitude of individuals. This wiki is still largely a work in progress and is under heavy construction at this time. How to read this wiki Content from the Pathfinder SRD is generally considered accurate unless contradicted by this wiki. To protect the privacy of Musea's many contributors, they are referred to on an exclusively first-name basis and have no dedicated page. This is why you will sometimes see unexplained references to people like Olivia, Jae, and Aaron, as these individuals exist out-of-universe. In-universe dates are annotated by AC, BC, and TC, similar to our Earth's AD and BC. AC represents the most ancient history and counts backwards. This era ended with 1 AC, segueing into 1 BC the following year. That era continued for about 20,000 years before the calendar was reset, moving forward from 20,104 BC into 1 TC. The current year is 1175 TC. You can read more about the Musean calendar on its dedicated page. Our story began with Ora's Threnody, a campaign designed by Olivia, which began in 299 TC, but also August 20, 2015. Finished campaigns Ora's Threnody Three hundred years after the disappearance of the gods, a human child plagued by mysterious visions begins to amass an army of demons. Only a ragtag group of adventurers can stop her, but do they even want to? Refrain of the New Gods Thirty individuals from all corners of Musea are swept into an unfamiliar demiplane and forced to put their mettle to the test. The orchestrator of these trials claims that the universe is under siege by some dark, terrible god, and that this is the only way to stop the destruction of all that lives. Can he be trusted? Instrumental: A Song About the Other Side A team of fresh faces from an organization that does not exist is tasked with investigating a series of worldwide disappearances—but they've got problems of their own. An ancient, cursed dragon has ripped free from her prison, and won't stop until she settles the score against the one who locked her away: Ora themselves. In-progress campaigns Deus Ex Scherzo A stranger from the distant future arrives in Musea, bent on wiping the entire planet from the star maps. He claims that this is the only course of action that will prevent the destruction of his own planet, centuries from now. A stroke of luck—and an enigmatic interloper—throw his efforts into disarray, but the resulting shockwave shatters not only the world, but time itself. Fantasia Six heroes stumble upon the unearthed remains of a lich’s cairn. They set off to hunt down the lich and put him back in the ground, permanently. However, their adventures are cut short when two of these heroes are sent careening on a new journey: one that will take them to the furthest reaches of time and space. Upcoming campaigns Symphony of Apocrypha Necromancer's Little Helpers A Musean Duet Other stories One-shots Short stories Roleplays Races These are the races that have been featured in the Musea story universe. Other races on the Pathfinder SRD are not necessarily non-canon, but simply have not yet been introduced into the world. Even a portion of the races on this page remain largely unexplored, and much of the content on this wiki is subject to change as new lore and new stories come to light. Musea races Musea is a diverse planet with a wide range of climates and ecosystems. Due to their long lifespans, elves make up the largest population, despite having a reputation for advancing global progress at a relatively leisurely pace. The Majority races The collection of islands known as the Majority was cut off from the rest of Musea for over 20,000 years, developing a totally distinct culture in that time. The Majority is well known for its naturally psionic races, as Musean psionics are virtually unheard of in other areas. Godfather races Godfather is perhaps the solar system's most ancient world. Despite its advanced age, however, Godfather is not known for its weak constitution. It is a planet of tumultuous, brutal weather patterns and gargantuan, unspeakable monstrosities. The planet's true name is virtually impossible to pronounce. Casio races The solar system's technological epicenter, Casio was once a verdant world of plentiful biomes. Now, its native people have advanced themselves into a corner. The entire planet is essentially one never-ending megalopolis, with man-made structures standing wall to wall from coast to coast. Mvuapiki races Unlike most worlds, where intelligent bipeds evolved from mammals, the tropical planet of Mvuapiki saw sentience evolve from reptiles. Mvuapiki is an ecologically homogeneous planet, consisting almost entirely of rainforests. Triaxus races Due to its peculiar orbit, Triaxus is a planet with incredibly long, intense seasons. The indigenous dinosaurs and other lifeforms adapt uniquely to the harsh, frigid winters as well as the beating, unforgiving summers, often being born with differing features to match their "native" season. Enormous dragons make up the bulk of Triaxus' ruling class. The Vacuum races The Vacuum is a vast, planet-sized black hole orbited by a large asteroid called Prolixity. Totally detached from the sun's orbit, this smaller "world" is where the yaddithians work to unlock the Vacuum's many secrets. Petalis races Petalis, home to a vibrant race of humanlike plants, lies just beyond the Diaspora, a massive asteroid belt. While modern space travel vessels are incapable of reaching Petalis, incidents of time travel have hinted toward a future in which vessels breach the Diaspora with ease. Dead Verse races When the monstrous god Akthos consumed their entire universe, only a handful of fetchlings (or kayals in their native tongue) survived to find their way to Musea. This Verse was home to a number of other races as well, but hardly anything is remembered from these extinct peoples. Anywhere races Whether they be hybrids, constructs, or planar outsiders, these races can appear on any planet. Region non-specific races These races have appeared in Musea, but there's nothing saying they can't appear in other places too. They differ from "anywhere" races in that they could potentially be bound to one or more specific locations, but are waiting for a brave hero to develop that lore. Timeline Based on the location and timeline of your campaign, some races may be unavailable, while some currently-extinct races may be opened up for selection. See the dates below for more information. Keep in mind that the bulk of Musea is currently unaware of the existence of other worlds, while other planets do not share this restriction. Gods Choosing which god to worship can be an essential part of your character, and characters with the Deific Obedience feat have a number of boons to select from. Pantheon of Inner Gods Ora created the Inner Pantheon shortly after creating the Musean universe. Then, they disappeared. For over 20,000 years, the four remaining inner gods were the only gods in Musea. Pantheon of Outer Gods The Outer Pantheon was created by mortals when their universe was threatened by Akthos. These gods were unable to stop Akthos from consuming this Verse, however. Only the power of Ora eventually killed Akthos before he was able to consume Musea. Pantheon of Lesser Gods Most members the Lesser Pantheon were once mortal. Though some were anointed by Ora themselves, others ascended through a variety of curious, sometimes unknown means. Timeline Based on the timeline of your campaign, some gods may be unavailable. See the dates below for more information. More resources New rules See new weapons, spells, and house rules exclusively homebrewed by Musea contributors. Languages Find your character's starting language by learning about the spoke word throughout Musea and beyond. Calendar Want to figure out your character's birthday? Just want to know what all these crazy dates mean? We've got you covered.Category:Browse